Rising Consequences
by Nagaku Tsuzuku Yami
Summary: With the Mark of Cain there came a cost, Cain said so. But Dean didn't think that the cost would be this.
1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Rising Consequences

**Summary: **With the Mark of Cain there came a cost, Cain said so. But Dean didn't think that the cost would be this.

**Characters:** Dean Winchester, Sam Winchester, Lucifer

**Chapters:** 2

~Story Below~

_His voice was soft, not a common thing but this wasn't a common situation. _

"_You know, Sam, I saved your hide back there. And I saved your hide at the that church... And the hospital. I may not think things all the way through. Okay? But what I do, I do because it's the right thing. I'd do it again." His words were true, and he made it clear that he didn't trick Sam in any of the situations. Well besides the hospital situation, but that was the only time. _

"_And that... is the problem. You think you're my saviour, my brother, the hero. You swoop in, and even when you mess up, you think what you're doing is worth it because you've convinced yourself you're doing more good then bad... But you're not..." Dean could only stare at Sam, he didn't even know if he was giving emotion but what he did know was that he wasn't liking what was coming out of Sam's mouth. Sam his brother. Sam his responsibility. _

"_I mean, Kevin's dead, Crowley's in the wind. We're no closer to beating this angel thing. Please tell me, what the upside of me being alive?" _

_Dean was right, he didn't like what he just heard. How could Sam ask that?! Did he fail so badly that Sam doesn't have a clue? _

"_You kidding me? You and me – fighting the good fight together." Being brothers, being together. Dean wouldn't say those last words though. How could he? It should have been obvious anyway. There was a time when those words were obvious. _

_The sigh that came from Sam was of frustration, but he might as well have been screaming given how quiet the kitchen suddenly felt to Dean. Quiet, foreign and dare he say threatening. The second Sam sat down, Dean found himself shifting, drawing back and wanting to put a barrier up and hoping it was a false alarm, the need to protect himself. _

"_Okay. Just once, be honest with me. You didn't save me for me. You did it for you." Sam stated, like he knew what he was talking about. Which confused Dean, what could have given Sam that idea. Sure Dean didn't like to be alone and would like to have his brother at his side. _

_But they kept each other human, it was mentioned as a statement before. They both knew this! They kept each other human even though they were each others weakness. They could take on the world together whereas they would crumble and fall separately. _

"_What are you talkin' about?" It was a thoughtless question, going against what he hopes and knows is fact. _

"_I was ready to die. I was ready. I should have died, but you... You didn't want to be alone, and that's what all this boils down to. You can't handle the thought of being alone." Sam's words felt like stab wounds to his heart. Sam wanted to die. Sammy wanted to die, his little brother would rather be dead then be alive. _

_Movements were made almost like someone else was doing the moving. Like Dean was a puppet for Alastair again and his nerves and veins were used as the strings. _

_At this point Dean doesn't even know if he's talking but somehow it got to the point where he said, _

"_All right, you want to be honest? If the situation were reversed and I was dying, you'd do the same thing." _

"_No, Dean. I wouldn't. Same circumstances... I wouldn't..."_

Those last eight words of the conversation kept pounding at the inside of his skull. Sam wouldn't save him if they were in the same situation. Sam would let him die.

It's been a few days since then, since the Bunker haunting from Kevin. At least the kid got reunited with his mother, there was that at least. But not in the way Dean would have liked. But at least the kid got to go home.

Home...

Dean at one time thought that this bunker could have been that for him. But it wasn't, it was a work place. The Impala wasn't home much anymore, it choked him with memories and broken responsibilities.

He needed a drink. He needed one desperately. He tried to cut down for Sam's sake, for his little brother's sake but apparently they weren't brothers anymore. So he was going to indulge himself. Maybe find himself a conquest of some sort, some way to distract himself physically and with alcohol.

So with a quick word to Sam he headed out in his Impala that was now usually parked comfortably in the garage. Something he did honestly enjoy having and it was kind of nice seeing other old cars as well though they were usually seen as a sign of those who came before him and those who died because of Abbadon. Dean always wondered which car belonged to his grandfather.

So without that much of a glance back he took off. Armed in order to defend himself, he wasn't a fool. Or at least not that much of a fool.

_~SPN~ _

The bar itself wasn't all that great, it looked like it has seen better days. It wasn't full and Dean was thankful for that. He didn't know if he could handle a big crowd of people at the moment. Not with what's going on in his own head. The conversation that refused to leave him alone.

Dean ordered the cheapest drink he could get, he wanted the money that he had to last some time before he decides to drive back to the bunker, though he'll have to be extra careful in that regard. It wasn't the smartest thing to do, drive drunk. But Dean did before countless times and arrived back to whatever motel or hide out he and Sam used without a single scratch showing for it.

He was used to functioning while drunk or with an aching hang over. It was normal for him.

"_I'll give you this much. You are certainly willing to do the sacrificing as long as you're not the one being hurt." _

How did Sam get off in thinking that Dean only made sacrifices so long as he wasn't the one being hurt? All the times Dean has made sacrifices for Sam, for their Father? The missed meals, missed chances and not to mention there was things Dean got up to just to make sure Sam had what he needed. Forty years in Hell. Sure he didn't have Sam's track record, but that wasn't a walk in the park. Not something to scoff at.

With an angry sound, Dean truly wished that the drinks would numb and blur the words from that conversation. But they didn't as it was now apparent as things still found their way through his mind. That conversation. Those words that were now banging at the inside of his skull. His conversation with Cain. Memories of Alastair, Dad and the lives lost along the way.

All of it leaving the taste of alcohol as bitter as it could be. Like ash and old blood. But Dean kept drinking. Something about him kept others away, something he wasn't complaining about.

His arm, the Mark of Cain started to burn both hot and cold.

That was a first. Before it just throbbed lightly, especially when he was in a situation that involved him to fight, to kill.

Hissing at the pain it caused he tried to use his drink to sooth it but that didn't work so he tried his hardest to ignore it. But for the next half an hour it didn't stop, instead it seemed very persistent in making sure he noticed it. So Dean figured it was time to turn in, he could figure out what was happening back at the bunker because that's where he had all of his research tucked away.

Paying as quick as he could, it must have been heard in his voice. The pain he was feeling. The bartender asked if he was okay, Dean didn't answer. Instead he just left, gave her a tip to silence her enough to get away.

The impala was a welcomed sight as he collapsed into the driver seat. He toyed with the notion to phone Sam. Phone for help but then Sam would have to get a car, come down here and a car would be left behind again. He couldn't have that and Sam and him, there was a gap between them now and Dean didn't know how to fix that.

Leaning his head back for a moment his eyes were nearly closed when he swore he saw someone familiar. Dressed in green, who did he know who dressed in green?

Dean didn't have time to think on it as everything went black.

_~SPN~ _

"Dean!" A voice, worried and familiar. Welcomed even. It wasn't enough to cause him to stir though. Not until his name was repeated a few times and his body shaken from it's rest. With a grunt and complaint Dean tried to push whoever was bother him away as he forced himself to wake up.

It was Sam. Sam and the bartender.

Once it was obvious that Dean was up Sam went from looking worried to annoyed and disapproving. That was familiar as well. The norm for them. Dean pushed that aside as he shifted and took a look at the bartender, she was dressed in green, so maybe that was who he saw before he passed out.

"You're drunk." Sam stated, the disapproval was apparent in his voice as well. It was enough to cause Dean to frown.

"Not as drunk as I want to be..." Dean snapped as he forced his way out of the car, he knows he won't be driving now. Sam may be angry with him, but the guy had a heart big enough to do what's right to some extent. Which didn't include saving him and Dean had a feeling that he might need that one day. Dean didn't know how he knew this, but he did. It was like when people knew they were going to die.

But Sam won't be the one to do it.

"Is everything to be okay?" The bartender, Dean didn't know her name, asked. Concern evident in her voice. Dean reassured her and Sam made it clear that Dean was going to get into the passenger seat. Dean didn't say a word as Sam got in the driver seat and Dean looked around for another car.

"I ran. She told me you were in pain, that you passed out and felt like you had a fever. What happened Dean?" Sam said, no doubt sensing the question in the air. Sam knew Dean enough to know what he was wondering, Dean still found that he enjoyed that. It made things easier and it was welcomed.

Sometimes.

But now he was stuck with a decision. Tell Sam. Don't tell Sam.

"_Before I go, can you guys promise me something? Can you two get over it? Dudes, just cuz you couldn't see me doesn't mean I couldn't see you. The drama, the fighting? It's stupid. My mom's taking home a ghost. You two, you're both still here."_

Kevin's words rang through his mind. This would be a good way of fixing that gap between them. All he had to do was tell him that the Mark of Cain was hurting him back there.

"You felt fine when I touched you, you didn't have a fever or anything. You just seemed like you passed out." Sam continued, it was a shock that he was pushing for answers. Trying in his own way to help Dean. Maybe Kevin's words sunk into that thick skull of his as well? Dean licked his lips.

How could he word this?

His silence must have been taken as his answer because as soon as the Impala was parked Sam got out and stormed off, no doubt to his room or perhaps the library. Dean knew he screwed up again. With a silent curse he found his own way to his bedroom.

_~SPN~ _

Nothing out of the normal happened since the bar, Dean was once again trying not to drink as much. He was trying to approach what happened with Sam, but it was exceptionally difficult because they both got ridged and unmovable when it's brought up. Neither of them really good at giving ground. They never have been very good at that. Once upon a time Dean would have been able to handle that, give ground so long as it didn't sacrifice too much and touch on a chick flick moment.

But this was something serious. So Dean really should grow a pair and admit that he screwed up when he worked with Crowley, when he took the Mark of Cain from the guy himself. Research wasn't really giving him much anyway, it would be helpful to have two heads instead of one on this case.

Instead though, Dean said nothing and rolled with what's going on which in this case was the Ghostfacer's popping up.

Of course Dean remembered that he wasn't sure whether or not Sam would be coming with him, and when he did they didn't work together all that well. Sam bought in to the whole Thinman deal and Dean thought it was a ghost. Turned out it was neither. It was two humans, two men who took an idea started by one idiot to keep a team together and made it their own.

Needlessly said, both men who were involved died and Dean could honestly say he was glad that neither of the idiots who were the Ghostfacer's left the situation alive. Broken and separated but at least they were alive. That was something.

Right?

Dean killed a man, Roger or whatever his name was. And he wasn't all that broken up about it. In fact it was Sam who seemed to be more concerned then Dean was. Pointed out that they were just human but Dean insisted on the point that people were sick. Who thought like that?

Apparently Dean did.

Dean set the scene up to make it look like Norwood and Roger killed each other and with enough crumbs left behind it would be left at that. Dean and his brother and the other two would get off without a hitch.

Which brought him to the ending of that situation, Harry tagged along for a bit and Dean swore he saw something out of the corner of his eyes. Not in the back seat, but just off the side of the road. By this time it was silent, Harry was no longer talking and all of them fell into an uncomfortable if not mourning silence.

Even after they dropped Harry off at his chosen a town he grew up in that wasn't too far off in the direction of the Bunker. Lucky there. So after they got ride of him, the ride back was just as silent. The upside was that Sam wasn't as tense with him, like he was starting to soften around the edge.

Maybe Dean should too? But how because mentioning a happy memory wasn't good enough and granted that happy memory also had the memory of Sam's arm being broken, but it was still a better memory then most of their later years.

Talk about the Mark of Cain?

So far that hasn't worked out, Dean kept stopping before he could even start. Like he was ashamed of admitting that he might have been wrong, might have screwed up and he didn't want to add another thing to his long list of screw ups when it came to Sam.

_~SPN~ _

Sleep was something that never came easy for Dean. Not since Hell anyway. So it wasn't a shock when he couldn't sleep all that well. This time it wasn't the nightmares filled with painful memories that left him feeling disjointed and wrong and tainted. This time it was the pain in his arm, it was worse then when it hurt at the bar.

It left him gasping and choking back screams. He was practically arching off the bed trying to get it under control. When that wasn't working he rolled off his bed and landed hard on his knees gasping and hissing out his agony. He refused to scream even as he felt one build up in his throat.

It would wake Sam up if he did and Dean was scared that he wouldn't be able to stop when he started. So he concentrated on keeping silent. Trying to find thoughts and things to focus on instead of the scream tucked just inside of his throat.

Unfortunately where Dean's attention went to wasn't exactly a welcomed one. It went back to a part of a conversation with the original barer of the mark that burned in his arm.

"_Can I use it to kill this bitch?" Dean asked, not caring about anything beyond that. He was poison and he was doing what he seemed to be only good at. Forget the fact that Cain said that there was a connection between them. Forget everything, he had a goal and if this gets it done then fine. _

"_Yes. But you have to know with the mark comes a great burden. Some would call it a great cost." Cain said, answering and Dean wasn't interested in what that cost or burden was. He told Cain as much. _

Was this the cost? The pain? Dean could deal with that, but he did wish that the pain would disappear already. Maybe if he went and got himself some air. Some fresh air would do him some good.

So with a struggle he got dressed not bothering with his jacket or even shoes for that matter, it wasn't like he was going far. Just outside the door to stand for a bit, take in some fresh air and then back to bed, or find something to ease his pain. Walking wasn't the easiest thing to do when you were distracted by your arm, but Dean could manage because he's felt pain before and managed to walk a straight line. So he could do it again.

Easy.

The entrance to the bunker was a welcomed sight as he approached, still fully intending to get himself a breath of fresh air.

As he exited the bunker he took in a deep welcomed breath of it. It was refreshing, the bunker seemed oddly confining. Like a cage in a sense. He felt trapped and with his pain, it only brought unwelcoming memories. So he sagged against the wall next to the door which he left open a crack still, he didn't have the key with him at the moment. That was with Sam.

The pain was still there, but at least with the air it seemed easier somehow. Letting him think, letting him ignore how tired he felt. He wished he could get a proper night's rest. He hoped that Sam was getting a proper night's rest. Maybe that could put them both in the right mindset where they could talk and Dean could confess his mistakes.

But then given how wide the gap is between them now. It was not something that seemed to be easy to do and if anything it almost looked like it was near impossible.

And worse, he kept getting glimpses of someone dressed in green just out of his sight. Hovering just at the edge of it and disappearing before Dean could get a full glimpse. Who was that?

With a light thud of his head on the wall next to the door he closed his eyes for a moment, a single moment couldn't hurt.

The door clicked shut, confusing Dean. Did he close the door by accident? His hand was bent and still connected to the doorknob. Dean looked at it in confusion. Why would he close it? Dean tried turning it, standing straight and alert now. His arm's pain managed to dull down a bit letting him focus on something else, like dealing with the fact that he was locked out in nothing but a shirt and pants. And it was cold out.

"Hello Dean."

Dean knew that voice, he didn't even have to search his memory for the identity of the owner of that voice. For a bit, that voice belonged to the creature who made his life Hell by wanting and chasing after Sam during the Apocalypse that never came to pass.

But he couldn't be there, shouldn't be out. Sam locked him in a cage, him and Michael. The cage was sealed shut with the four horseman's rings. Dean couldn't, shouldn't be hallucinating about him either. That was Sam's gig. Still Dean turned around, his body stiff and his arm in a dull ache.

What he saw wasn't Sam dressed in white or how Sam appeared to be at Stull Cemetery in Lawrence Kansas. It was when Lucifer was wearing the poor sucker before Sam. When Lucifer was burning through his temporary vessel. Dean could honestly say he was glad for that. Because he didn't know if he could stand seeing him in Sam's image.

The pride in that expression was unmistakeable. The pride, confidence and amusement. There was no faking that kind of look.

"Lucifer?" Dean stated, sounding braver then he expected.

Dean wasn't afraid, but he wasn't careless either. He liked to call it cautious.

**Authoress Note:**

According to Mark Pellegrino in the Season 7 Companion Guide, Lucifer was probably more than just a hallucination and that he was possibly a psychic projection of Lucifer still stuck in The Cage. And with the Demon Trials nearly if not curing Sam Winchester that takes him off the table, more or less. The Mark of Cain was given to Cain by Lucifer and Dean now has that mark, so that makes him a possibility. This will also be my first time in writing for the character Lucifer so I hope I do good there.

Well, just toying with that notion anyway. Hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

He was the second born Archangel, younger brother to Michael and was most loved. There was reasons why his name was translates to 'The Light Bearer' or even 'The Morning Star'. He was the brightest there was, both in intelligence and in appearance. But that never mattered to him as much as his connection with his Father.

They were close, so very close. Lucifer considered himself to be the most loyal and he was. He had a strong relationship with God himself and Lucifer was devoted.

But then came a change in the way of things. The creation of humans. His Father commanded all angels to honour humans by bowing down to them and loving them even more then God himself. Everyone did as they were told. But Lucifer, he couldn't. He refused to do so. How could he bow to something so flawed and imperfect. So full of vice and sin?

Lucifer remembered saying the words, speaking boldly and sincerity,

"Father... I can't." His words ever so honest and just because he knows he's right and continued to say in the same manner, "These human beings are flawed, murderous!"

Of course his sincerity was perceived as pride and disobedience. And perhaps it was disobedience, perhaps he didn't word things as right as he thought he did with his skill with words.

But how could it be considered wrong to love your Father who created you and oversaw your upbringing more then such a flawed hairless ape?

No one saw it that way and he quickly started to lose his place in his own home! So Lucifer decided to rethink his actions. Words weren't doing what they should have been able to do. He will show his brothers and sister's and his Father what these things were capable of. He did it out of need to show what these humans were capable of. So he took up a new mantel, a new job.

First human's fall from Eden, aided by Gadreel the most trusted angel and corrupted Adam and Eve. To show how easy these humans were tempted and how quick they were to fall. It opened the door for Earth to be cursed with evil, but the evil were man made. Lucifer only opened the doors to that, showed his Father what they were capable of. Showed his brothers and sisters.

But that only caused his Father to create Hell and Michael his brother to throw Lucifer into it. Banned from his home. So he rethought what he did, planned things over once more.

Hell became a place to hold the corrupted and diseased. And so Lucifer would fill it, show without a doubt what humans were capable of.

The corruption of Lilith. His first demon.

The manipulation of Abel and later Cain who sacrificed his right to Heaven to take his brother's place. To save him. Lucifer couldn't deny that he was envious and angry and he made sure that Cain was the one who had to kill his brother, that nothing could kill him but his own blade. Something that others of course agreed on and allowed to happen.

Cain was kind enough to agree to train and lead his knights, some hand picked by Lucifer himself.

But his attempts to show his Father, his brothers how wrong these things were went unheard and worse denied. Lucifer was betrayed because of his attempt to do right and locked away in a cage with six hundred seals with a loophole of only needing sixty six seals being broken in order to release him.

He became the unchallenged ruler of Hell and the lord of all demons.

He became something he couldn't deny enjoying, a God in the eyes of these lowly demons.

And in that cage, his prison he waited because he knows that things were being shifted around and altered to fit the needs of perceived destiny and fate. A bloodline was pulled and stretched from Cain and Abel themselves.

Lucifer liked to think that although he was and will become known for anger among other things, he was a patient son. So all he had to do was wait because some demons were actually loyal enough to seek him out.

~SPN~

Waiting has grown to be a necessary evil for him, so long now out of reach of his home. Left out in the cold. Betrayed but that was forgivable because by now Hell has filled up with more souls then ever and growing as the population of Earths disgusting inhabitants. Surely by now his siblings and Father has seen what these humans were capable of.

Those same vice filled creatures had the audacity to blame Lucifer for all that was wrong in the world and he knows that the blame will grow as time moved forward.

It was absurd. But that was acceptable simply because he had hope that one demon, at least one would have held out hope to find him. To reach him. Set him free and let him loose on the Earth. He will rectify what was done by destroying the lesser being. The undeserved.

So when the silence of his cage was shattered by his most loyal demon through the blood and sacrifice of not one nun but eight, he was filled with joy and a yearning that could be perceived by the weaker heart as twisted.

He knew the location, the date.

1972 St. Mary's Convent in Ilchester Maryland.

"_Father, look... I'm not exactly the praying type, but still... I made the sacrifice. I got you a bagful of nuns. So, uh... can you hear me? Can you whisper through the door?" _

The sound, the voice came through a bodiless whisper. Not from his Father but from one of Lucifer's children. One of his creations, a son finding his Father.

It took some work to follow that voice, to the location and find a susceptible corpse to speak through. One that has it's vocals still intact. But he did and he used it.

"I'm here, my son." Who said he wasn't one for sentimental classics of this nature?

"_It's so good to hear your voice, Padre. I have been searching for you for so long. You have no idea. The others have lost faith. Dickless heathens. But not me." _

Eager and Lucifer awarded that eagerness and loyalty, keeping himself civil and friendly. Soft spoken and kind to his loyal demon.

"You've done well." And it was the truth, he didn't lie because he didn't have to. He knows what's right and what's wrong and he doesn't have to show and say the wrong and lies when the truth and reality is so much more interesting and groundbreaking. He wasn't the type to do such lowly things, that's what his demons were for.

If his Father could allow such insolence in his humans, then there shall be insolence and pettiness to match ten fold in Lucifer's demons.

"_So, uh... how do I bust you out?" _

And there it was, the question of the hour. The important reason for this chat. Lucifer was welcoming of the change of pace either way, but to have reason and purpose in this chat made it all the more worthwhile.

He had one name to answer that question.

"Lilith." She would know what to do. She was apart of the way out. But he won't say that, he couldn't say that because he didn't need her to back out and she will despite her perceived loyalty and twisted version of love.

"_Lilith? Father, she's... trapped neck-deep in the pit. It won't be easy." _

Ah, but there was no denying or arguing. Pointing out and uncertain perhaps but no outright disobedience. He won't have that in his demons, loyal or otherwise.

"Lilith. Lilith can break the seals." He pushed, he didn't have to but he did nonetheless.

Obedience and willingness. A need to break Lucifer out, all but silenced any protests that could have been and skipped to the how-to of the matter.

"_Yeah, okay. But what do I do?"_

And there it was. The true beginning of the journey forward leading to the unavoidable.

His freedom.

"You must find me a child. A very special child." Lucifer didn't say that this child would be from a long line branching all the way back to Cain and Abel. He didn't say that Lucifer's brothers and sister's would be moving within the same direction. Moving other pieces on the board to make the unavoidable just that much easier.

"_What do you mean? What child?"_

Lucifer made sure he worded things careful, made sure Azazel understood the importance of what he was now going to do. He would have to seek out any and every bloodline and future child to use as back up plan's and special children. One of which would be the proper one.

His True Vessel and a younger brother himself.

~SPN~

His sense of time was one of the many ways Lucifer kept busy and not to mention, dates and time was important to get a full grasp of what's going on. What point he was at in this long journey to be released.

Since 1972 he hasn't gained any more outside information. Not from Azazel anyway. Only his sense of time filled in enough gaps that events were made aware to him.

So he knew by Earth's standard time, it was May first or the second of 2008 when the first step in his release was under way.

The arrival of the Righteous Man, even he could feel that shock wave. And it was promising. Lucifer was still trapped with silence that has remained so, he still knew what was happening outside of his cage. Torture. The process of shattering the Righteous man to break the first seal.

"And it is written, that the first seal shall be broken when a righteous man sheds blood in Hell. As he breaks, so shall it break."

It was a statement, it was a promise. Words that will be used by any who follow the goal and task of releasing him from his imprisonment. A prophecy in nearly every sense of the word.

And three months later, going by earth time. In August came the most welcomed sound in a very long time. It was the sound of a seal snapping free and falling away. It was enough to send ripple effect. A signal to Heaven and those sensitive enough to feel what was happening.

It was time to get busy.

By the end of Earth's August the sound of thunderous wings and battle screeches from demons came all the proof that Lucifer needed, his brothers and sisters were on the move.

With the first seal broken, the rest of the seals were just waiting to be shattered. With the first seal gone, sound filtered through and it gave him a better idea of how far along they are. All of them. Heaven. Hell. His brothers and his followers.

The time will come and he shall roam free once more.

It took ten years in Hell for the angels to reach the Righteous man who was now elbow deep in torture of his own projects.

Only four months topside passed since the death of the Righteous man. It was September 18, 2008 and the tasks of shattering seals was now well on the way of being tended to.

It won't be until he was topside that he got the full picture of what's going on and who was the main players in this whole situation from loyalists begging for his approval and attention.

~SPN~

"And it is written, that the first demon shall be the last seal."

Lilith was dead but he was free, her sacrifice at the hands of the only special child to survive Azazel's plots and schemes was the one to do it. This was the one who was now entitled to be his true vessel. A boy tainted with demon blood and a temper to match. It was perfect. But first he needed a body, a willing vessel to assist him in moving about on the human infested Earth.

Lucifer remembered when Earth was beautiful. When it was pure and free and glorious to relax on. Gone were those days and to never come back so long as the humans were here. And so long as they were present, he cannot go home. This whole thing, the Apocalypse was a situation with so many different reasons the whole thing was reeking of corruption and doubt.

The Angels wanted it all to be over, they wanted the Apocalypse to happen and allowed the seals to be shattered.

So as far as Lucifer was concerned. It was meant to happen.

Perhaps now Michael and the others have seen to the full extent that he was right about humans. About all of it. It was something to look into.

On the night of the thirteenth of May, Lucifer appeared to the man called Nick Pellegrino. A victim of a crime and his own sorrow and grief, his weakness that made him an easy target. A temporary vessel to contain him.

The idle conversation and introduction lead to the beginning of Nick's confirmation.

"You people misunderstand me. You call me "Satan" and "devil", but... Do you know my crime? I loved God too much. And for that, he betrayed me—punished me. Just as he's punished you. After all, how could God stand idly by while that man broke into your home and butchered your family in their beds?" And Lucifer spoke the truth because he knows the truth of how things work. He didn't have to lie to such a broken human. The truth was horrifying enough.

With the guise of good Nick's deceased wife Sarah, he remained at Nick's side. Nick didn't look at him, sorrow and loss forcing his attention to the floor.

"There are only two rational answers, Nick—either he's sadistic, or he simply doesn't care. You're angry. You have every right to be angry. I am angry, too. That's why I want to find him—hold him accountable for his actions. Just because he created us doesn't mean he can toy with us, like playthings." Lucifer promised because who wouldn't want answers and have someone to be held accountable?

Lucifer also wanted to see his Father and ask him why does he love such a filthy race more then his angels. Why want them, who's better in so many ways to bow down to such filth.

Nick wanted his family, asked for them.

But for what Lucifer wanted to do, bringing them back wasn't an option. If Nick had his family then he won't allow Lucifer in.

Nick of course accepted that answer, too hurt to push and too broken to fight beyond this point. So in the end Nick said yes and Lucifer made the conscious decision to give Nick what Lucifer wanted. Justice and then peace.

Lucifer sought out the man who broke into Nick's house and killed his wife and child and let Nick do what he wanted to do to them underneath all his pain and sorrow and the wish to die.

With that done, Nick's soul was put in a state where he would be reliving his happiest memories. Holding his baby, marrying his wife and every other pleasant memory. Lucifer was not unkind to make it as unpleasant as he said it would be. If anything it was a mercy, a gift because he said yes. Nick was essentially going to commit suicide and that was no small thing because there was one place the fool would have gone then. So he should be grateful because this was as close as he was going to get to Heaven and he would be peaceful so long as Lucifer inhabits his body.

Now that he had a body, he moved forward with his plans and goals. But this body won't last.

And it didn't.

Events moved forward, manipulation and pushing his will onto his true vessel gained a yes for the wrong reason. Sam Winchester wanted to throw him back in the cage, but lost a simple gamble and Lucifer had control. Michael's true vessel remained defiant to the end and Lucifer's older brother had to settle with Plan B.

It should have been an easy match, Lucifer would have won because he was wearing his true vessel and Michael was not.

But that didn't mean he didn't try to reason. He did.

"Think about it. Dad made everything. Which means he made me who I am! God wanted the Devil." Lucifer knew he was right, he knew it. It was right there in his words. God, their Father made him the way he was. He must have wanted this to happen, wanted Lucifer to stand in this quaint cemetery on a soiled earth filled with humans that showed their colours so well in so many bloody and destructive ways.

Of course Michael wouldn't bite. Lucifer should have seen that coming.

"We're going to kill each other. And for what? One of Dad's tests. And we don't even know the answer. We're brothers. Let's just walk off the chessboard." It was a suggestion, Lucifer knew that it wouldn't happen. Because he was perceived to be the one at fault. The one who was wrong. But all he did was show everyone willing and smart enough what humans were like. He showed what would happen if you made a conscious choice of loving your father before the chosen favorite.

Hearing Michael call himself the good son made Lucifer sick, angry and that old feeling of betrayal twisted in his cold grace. A grace that used to be as warm as any other angel's. Hotter still. But those years of having been in a cage alone and isolated from everything he held dear twisted his grace enough for him to burn cold.

Not to mention the torture he practised.

"But you don't have to follow them." And Lucifer was right and Michael should start learning to listen to him.

"What, you think I'm gonna rebel? Now? I'm not like you." Michael's words felt like an insult. They were. Lucifer didn't count himself as a rebel because he did what he believed in. Choose to love one more then another then made the decision to show why you shouldn't love these things that were nothing but mud underneath their feet.

"Please, Michael -" Lucifer hated that he said those two words, begged because the one who was right shouldn't have to beg. But he did, Michael was just too stupid to know that Lucifer was right. He really was starting to feel cheated here.

"You know, you haven't changed a bit, little brother. Always blaming everybody but yourself. We were together. We were happy. But you betrayed me - all of us - and you made our father leave." Michael's words turned Lucifer colder still. Michael believed that the whole thing was his fault. How could he change when there was nothing wrong with him! He didn't blame others out of childish behaviour, it was truly their fault. Not his. They were happy, yes but that was until humans came along and everything went wrong.

"No one makes Dad do anything. He is doing this to us." Lucifer said. He was right! He was. Dad left because he would rather be away and perhaps around his new favorite children rather then his first set of children. The better ones.

"You're a monster, Lucifer. And I have to kill you." Michael said, like he thought he was right. Lucifer saw no more point in trying to win anyone over. Saw no other point in trying to make his brother see.

"If that's the way it's got to be... Then I'd like to see you try." His words, to him they were the law. Unfortunately it didn't work out that way because of the interference of another older sibling. This time the older brother of his true vessel. Dean Winchester with the help of a rebellious angel and an older man Robert Singer. A father figure to Sam Winchester.

Then the worst outcome happened.

Sam Winchester managed to regain control and Lucifer was stuck in front row for a moment watching memories and then a falling sensation. He was being thrown into the cage. Only this time he wasn't alone.

This time Michael came with him. Michael and two souls.

If Lucifer knew he was going to have company, he would have cleaned the place up a bit before leaving.

He couldn't keep his true vessel for long, somehow the rebellious angel resurrected the body of Sam Winchester right the cage. But the foolish angel left the soul and the next short while he had new bunk buddies. Michael, little Adam Milligan and Sam Winchester. He didn't have to touch Adam, because the body kept burning up and being repaired by Michael over and over again because the cage was always burning hot while Lucifer burned cold. It meant there was no form of comfort for anything here. There wasn't meant to be.

This was Hell and it was called Hell for a reason.

Even after Sam's soul was stolen, Lucifer didn't stop tormenting his roommates as best that he could. Michael fought back though. But it didn't make a difference. When Lucifer grew bored of tormenting a passive aggressive and scrappy older brother, he turned his attention back to his true vessel and projected himself as best that he could through the small barely seen crack made by the resurrection of Sam Winchester's body.

He tormented his favorite bunk buddy until that too was taken from him.

But just because you lose something, time won't stop for you. It didn't when he was betrayed and lost everything. It won't now. Events kept moving forward, but Lucifer wasn't as keen on paying attention to those. Instead he took out his frustration at losing what he considered his property and knowing that as time went on his claim to that vessel diminished.

So Michael and Adam felt the effects of his temper.

It wasn't until he remembered one simple thing. When one door closes, another must open no matter if that door leads to something good or bad. It must open. The door that closed on him because of the events he should have paid more attention to, was Sam Winchester. But because of those same events moving along, he gained a new potential vessel.

All because of the Mark of Cain.

Dean Winchester now possessed it. No doubt for revenge, for the upper hand in the events that now turned the earth into a battle field. Lucifer did what he could to concentrate on projecting himself onto Dean, make sure the boy could see him. Do to him what Lucifer has done to Sam.

Sometimes it wasn't easy, Michael was an opportunist with a sadistic streak of his own. Lucifer's wings were suffering for it. New wounds were open and raw. Adam's soul now forgotten and neglected. A shrivelled thing curling in on itself as far away from them as it could.

But none of that mattered, pain was nothing new.

Instead he focused on making himself noticed this time as he greeted the pained human before him.

A polite "Hello Dean." was all that he needed.

When it was apparent that Dean knew who he was, knew without a doubt what was standing in front of him Lucifer couldn't help but smile.

When one door closes...

**Authoress Note: **Well it's apparent that it's going to be more then two chapters at this point. This chapter was just me getting to know Lucifer though. Well the version in Supernatural anyway. But from here on out there will be more Dean and Luci interactions so that should be fun so bare with me here.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

The whole day, the last three days ended up being horrible. And that was putting it mildly. First there was the nightmare that led him outside, where he met face to face with Lucifer. Or a hallucination of Lucifer. Not the Lucifer who wore Sam to an incomplete climax of an apocalypse that was truly only a stand in for a family feud. But the vessel of the other guy before Sam, Dean didn't know who he was, didn't want to know. It would make it just one more person that got screwed over by angels fallen or otherwise.

Closing his eyes, he remembered that first conversation outside of the bunker when his arm burned and felt like something was twisting inside of it.

"_You know, I never thought you would make a decision like that." Lucifer said, sounding closer and Dean looked up only to be unnerved with how close Lucifer managed to get. Dean knows he shouldn't have let that happen, knows he was trained better. There was a smugness seen, one that Dean wanted gone. But it won't. _

_So instead Dean focused on the words that were just spoken instead. Making sure to remember them. He might need to, they might be important and that was the insane part, that he was trying to memorize what an hallucination said to him. The hallucination of an enemy. _

_Dean pushed that all aside, there were other things he had to focus on like why was he here. How was he here and why Dean was hallucinating about him of all people. _

"_Thought you were locked in a cage." Dean forced out. All the while questioning himself on why he was openly talking to a guy who wasn't supposed to be there. Lucifer all the while, smiled like an indulgent adult to a child. Dean glared. He hated that. _

_Faintly he wondered if this meant the cage was weakening. Did Metatron's spell do something to cause that? _

"_Don't worry so much, you have other things to worry about then little oh me." Lucifer taunted, knowing full well what Dean was thinking or meaning. But that was true for a hallucination. Right? _

"_Yeah, that so? Humour me Mr. Jagger." Dean forced out, even his hallucination should understand what he wanted to know and what he meant when he said 'humour me'. _

_A smile. It was obvious that what he said was understood, the name used and what Dean wanted to know. _

"_I have to say. You're going to be fun. Not quit as fun as my old bunk buddy of course, but who knows. That could change." Lucifer said, a smile on his lips and Dean seethed where he stood. It just goes to show though, take a jab at the devil and he seems to poke back just as hard if not harder. _

_To bring up Sam. There was no harder way to hurt him or force him to back off. _

_Dean wanted nothing more to lash out and at the same time, wanted the ability to go back inside but the door was locked and he didn't know if Sam would be able to hear him knocking. _

"_Get some sleep Dean, you look tired." Lucifer said, but it wasn't out of kindness. Dean knows that it because that was just something Lucifer didn't do. Any kindness or supposed fairness he showed Sam during the Apocalypse was a way to manipulate. To get what he wanted. _

_So then, what did he want?_

Not to long after that, Dean remembered that he got back into the bunker with no problem. Like the door never closed in the first place. It made Dean question what he saw. And made him wonder if it was real or not. After all you would think that if he was going to hallucinate then Lucifer would be in the form of Sam, something that would bother Dean the most.

Dean almost forgot about those episodes if not for the situation with Magnus the guy who got kicked out of the Men of Letters and recently lost his head. Literally. It wasn't Magnus that reminded, it was his actions. What he did.

"_Abi, ab oculis meis!" _

_And just like that Sam was gone and it was only Dean. Dean, Magnus and the First Blade. _

To think they fell for such a humiliating situation like that. To think that _he_ fell for something like that! Dean felt anger curl in his stomach at the mere memory of it. The Mark of Cain in it's longing burned as a response. Dean did everything to ignore both. Instead he laid on his bed, headphones on and trying to drown out everything.

But not succeeding with memories.

"_Oh, you're a really sorry piece of work. You know that? Holed up in here, doing nothing. You bitch about the Men of Letters. You're way worse." Dean accused, angry and bitter at the situation he was in. Hating the fact that he swore that he saw something move in the corner of his eyes. He didn't move to look though. His attention was on the man in front of him. _

_The man who didn't acknowledge what Dean said. _

"_Should we fire it up? What do you say?" Magnus said, holding up the First Blade and Dean eyed it suspiciously before turning a glare on Magnus. _

"_Go to hell." Dean's only sentiment at the moment. _

"_Oh, come on, Dean. This is the object of your quest. Tell me Henry Winchester's grandson isn't curious to see if it works. Give me your hand." Magnus said and Dean couldn't help but thin that the man had no right mentioning anyone in Dean's family. He wanted to cut the man down. _

_The Mark of Cain throbbed in either agreement to Dean's wishes or throbbed in need for the blade that was suddenly forced into his hand. _

Dean found he couldn't just lay there with memories like this creeping up on him. He had to move, had to busy himself and ignore the need in his arm. The longing for a blade stolen by Crowley. With rushed movements Dean moved from his room to the kitchen and pleasantly surprised at the emptiness he found. Something that could do with the light snoring he heard from Sam's room.

Fixing himself a sandwich he eyed the mark that openly mocked him thanks to the short sleeves of his t-shirt. It was an AC DC shirt found at a thrift shop and bought for an easy five dollars even.

Dean could remember the feeling and rush he got when he gripped that blade, albeit without his consent at first. The power and pleasure, the promise of pain and blood that came with it. It felt like Hell licking at his heel's and that wasn't the part that bothered him. It was the fact that something in him felt farther away the more he held that blade, the more willing he seemed to want to be for it.

His whole body was battling the effects.

"Face it, it felt good." Lucifer's voice said, Dean almost felt like those words curled around him. Tightening and Dean spun around, bread knife in hand and no one was there. Dean knew he was losing it. He must be.

The Mark of Cain throbbed in need.

Dean shushed it with a tightening grip on the bread knife, a placebo for now. Something to hold, something sharp. Dean forced himself to turn around and finish the now unwanted sandwich.

This was the third time Lucifer spoke to him, or the hallucination of him. The first was outside of the bunker. The second was when Dean held the First Blade for the second time. And it was easier to hold it that time.

_Dean thrashes angrily as he watched Magnus cut his brother, more then once. Dean wanted nothing more then to cut Magnus down. Wanted to show him why you don't mess with his little brother! Dean had no problem with the notion of breaking Magnus to a sobbing mess at his feet if he had to, if that was what kept the insane man away from Sam. _

"_Look." _

_One word, Dean recognized the voice and before he could say something to the unwanted individual who showed up again, Dean noticed where Lucifer was pointing. _

_Crowley. _

_It was thanks to that demon that Dean was free. It took the time of those chains falling to the ground for Dean to lunge forward, grab the blade and take it to Magnus's throat and lopping off the head of the man who dared take a knife... Take something. Trespass where he doesn't belong sounded better. _

_The Mark of Cain burns hot and cold and Dean tightened his grip. The power... _

_The hunger... _

_Dean notices the demon and he notices behind him Lucifer. Crowley didn't move, Dean could practically smell the curious caution that surrounded the demon, mixing with sulphur. Lucifer just smiled, found the situation interesting and amusing and Dean didn't care. _

_His mind, his instincts were set on kill. The blade, his blade can help him do that. Quench a thirst Dean didn't know he had. _

_There was a questioning look, 'are you going to go through with it' and 'would you dare to' from Crowley. A dare in Lucifer's. Daring him to do it, test his mantel against the demon. Kill the demon Dean swore to kill after Abaddon. A demon this blade hungers for. Hungers for her death. An imprint of a last will as it's owner from Cain himself. _

"_Dean? Dean. Hey, it's over. He's dead." _

_Dean knows this. Turns his attention to the blade. It's so hot and it's so cold. It felt more alive and deadly at this moment. The blade almost felt sentient and Dean didn't know he liked it or wanted it to end or if he hated it. _

"_Decisions, decisions. I'll let you think about that, until then. Will you listen to Sammy or the First Blade. Your blade." Lucifer's words but they were barely acknowledged as Dean kept staring. _

"_Drop the Blade, Dean." Sam... _

_Dean didn't and he didn't k now if he wanted to. He felt eyes on him, he wanted them gone. _

"_Dean!" Sammy... _

_Dean found himself, forced himself to look up. Look at Sam. Sam held eye contact and just like that Dean felt like words spoken in a kitchen were lies and Sammy was there. Sammy wanted him to let go of this thing. _

"_Drop the blade." Sam repeated. _

_Dean did while drawing his right hand to his chest, it won't stop shaking. Withdrawal? Pain? Dean didn't know what, didn't care to find out. Instead he helped his brother out and Dean flinched when Sam picked the blade up. _

The drive back to the bunker was a silent one, Dean remembered Sam glancing at the Mark of Cain a few times. Was Sam really starting to wonder just how dangerous this thing must be? Did Dean even understand the full extent of how bad this could be.

Should he tell Sam about Lucifer?

In the end when they got back to the bunker, they fell back in a bitter silent anger mindset that was familiar and unwanted. Normal for them. Dean tended to his baby. Sam went to the library and life carried on.

They have yet to hear from Castiel, Dean had to say he was worried for his friend. It was funny in a humourless way that he phoned a demon more then he phoned Cas or prayed to him.

"How is that plucky little angel doing?" Lucifer's voice, it sounded more solid this time. Not a whisper in the ear. Dean spun around, knife still in hand. A placebo. Not that it would do anything to the creature-hallucination sitting at the kitchen table, relaxed and eyeing him with amusement. Not even looking at the blade.

"He's fine." Dean snapped, wondering if Sam heard him. He listened carefully and it would appear, so did Lucifer. What was he playing at? Did he think he was amusing or something?! Dean wondered if it would be safe to turn his back on the fallen angel aka the hallucination that shouldn't be with Dean. Or Sam, or anyone. Why couldn't he just rot where he was with Michael.

After a few heartbeats, Dean did and finished putting his sandwich together and taking a bite, it didn't taste as good as it should be.

"Is he still rebellious? Enemy number one now?" Lucifer asked and Dean didn't answer, instead he took another bite. Ignoring Lucifer's existence and wondered if he saw an annoyed look right or if it was in Dean's head. Which was comical at best considering that Lucifer was a hallucination. What else could he be.

"How about Hell, what's been going on there?"

Dean refused to answer.

"Sam, how is our favourite little angst ridden selfish child doing?"

That one hit the mark though, Dean turned around and glared at Lucifer who held his hands up in sign of meaning no harm. A lie, because that was said with that thought in his head. That or just for the sake of reaction. And what did Lucifer know, Sam wasn't selfish. The kid could be pretty selfless when he wanted to be and he most certainly wasn't small.

Dean had to bite his tongue to stop himself from losing himself. Snapping, snarling. Yelling even.

"Listen, I'm just trying to make conversation. I'm bored and you need to talk obviously. Bottling things up isn't very healthy you know." Lucifer said, but make no mistake. Dean wasn't under any impression that the man cared. He didn't. In fact the only part that seemed genuine in that sentence was the fact that he admitted to being bored.

"You want to talk. Fine, let's talk. But it has to be a bit of a quid pro quo Mr. Scratch." Dean snarled. What was he doing! Dean figured it mus be because he was tired. There was no other way he would agree to this. He didn't even agree to the same sort of situation when Alastair offered him the chance in exchange for an hour of painless rest. Dean screamed his secrets anyway.

A smile. Smug at best, amused as well. Dean didn't like it.

"Okay but I get to start, keep in mind I'm a hallucination according to you, so how do you know that I'm telling you the truth. I bet that's the exciting bit." Lucifer said, indicating that Dean was to sit down. Dean eyed the chair that was indicated with suspicion. How could he not? In the end he sat down with his tasteless sandwich that seemed so promising when he first decided to make one. But seeing this guy, the guy who was just one of the ones involved in ruining his and Sam's life did that to you.

Dean was just glad he wasn't responding worse then a bit of attitude.

"Fine, fine." Dean agreed and pushed his sandwich aside. It held no more appeal to him. Sam would complain at him come tomorrow when he finds it uneaten on the table.

"I knew you could be fun." Lucifer amended.

"Whatever, get one with it." Dean snapped, wanting to get this over with and then he could go on and figure out how to get ride of Lucifer. Maybe Cas would know? Or Sam, but then he would have to grow a pair and open up. Admit to what was going on in his mind and what he was feeling in certain regards.

"How does the Mark of Cain feel, how did it make you feel?" Lucifer asked, sounding and even looking curious and Dean couldn't stand it. The idea of this thing, hallucination or not, being curious in what's happening with Dean. It would be as bad as Crowley asking, or worse for that matter.

And not to mention it was a tough question, one Dean didn't want to answer. He refused to answer that because as far as he was concerned it was no one's business. Maybe Sam's but no one else has the privilege of knowing that answer. No one needs to know.

So there really was one thing to say to that.

"Fuck you." Dean snapped, forgetting himself and once again listening for any sign that Sam heard. Dean couldn't shake the feeling like this whole situation was quickly becoming or is a shameful secret. He wondered if Sam felt the same when he was hallucinating about Lucifer?

And just like that, any chance of passing questions back and forth was gone. He was not going down that road with someone like Lucifer. For all he knew the guy passed on the Torture 101 to his demons who cultivated it and worked it in with the rack and everything else that's not so nice.

"I'm a hallucination Dean what's the harm in telling me, I can't hurt you. I can't use the knowledge you would tell me. You might even learn something, someone to bounce your thoughts off. I might even teach you something because you like your lot has a subconscious and that holds more knowledge then you realize. Everything you have read, learnt and so on, so forth." Lucifer said, explained and almost seemed annoyed with the lack of co-operation he was getting. Dean almost half expected to be told off for being not co-operative. Or something along that line.

Not that he cared. And there was a reason for that.

"You're also the guy who is deemed as a god to demons, I remember a conversation that made that clear. You're connected to them, means..." Dean forced out, making sure his voice was quiet so it won't catch any unwanted attention. It was bad enough that he was more or less humouring a hallucination at the moment.

"That I would know torture, that I would be able to hurt you because it's perceived to be in my nature?" Lucifer finished the second Dean started to trail off in what he was saying.

Dean didn't realize it until a pitying glance was given to him. He nodded his agreement.

"You're forgetting something, I was once an angel. The most loved. The most beautiful. There is a reason my name translates as 'The Morning Star' or 'The bringer of light' as a reminder of what I lost. I was the brightest Archangel there was. One of seven." Lucifer explained and Dean refused to acknowledge it. It reminded him too much of that sympathy for the devil stuff that was spewed the last time he was in 2014.

"Doesn't change a thing." Dean snapped, once again forgetting to be quiet.

"It changes everything. I don't like to torture Dean, that's not my gig. I kill, I slaughter but torture isn't option one for me." Lucifer corrected and Dean didn't even know why he was listening. Or if this was the truth. Sam as always, popped in his mind. Sam was so broken and tortured when he got his soul and memories back. So he must have been tortured.

"Bullshit." Dean said, memories of Sam going through his hallucinations and how broken he was when Castiel broke the wall in Sam's mind. Dean left the kitchen at that, not caring what Lucifer would say to that or if the other was following.

When Dean reached his room there was no sign of anyone. Dean was once again alone with his thoughts and more questions then he wanted to admit to having. Questions, concerns and guilt. Not to mention, he had a feeling that things were going to get worse. This was a warm up. For what and how and why, Dean didn't know but he knows something's happening and coming.

And he didn't have to know about the civil war with angels and in Hell to know that.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

It was a productive night, Lucifer had to admit that to himself. Even if it wasn't in the direction he wanted the eldest Winchester to go. But it would make things slightly easier. All he had to do was use what's been given to him unknowingly. Dean has yet to tell anyone and Lucifer unlike when he was with Sam, avoided distracting Dean when around people.

He was playing the moral support system and information that Dean doesn't believe is in his subconscious. Which it was, the boy has learnt a lot of things over the years both as a hunter and as an apprentice of Alastair. Unfortunately the PTSD and Apocalypse distracted Dean from what knowledge he's gained in favour of the right thing to do. Granted, Lucifer used his own intelligence to string Dean's rough knowledge together and he was more clear headed then the torn and angst driven human.

It only proves who's superior. But alas, humans have their uses too. After all there was a lot of situations in human history where it's showed the use of monkey's.

"Fuck..."

Lucifer's attention drawn from his own thoughts by one crude word. Dean stopped what he was doing and leaned against the borrowed car. Not to much of an obvious classic, didn't want to draw attention but nice enough. Dean gripped the area with the Mark of Cain, no tin agony or anything. Lucifer no longer had to tether a link between himself and a mark that he owns. So it was no doubt out of habit or just the need to ground himself and the denied knowledge of his addiction as unwanted as it was.

Crowley was right about that.

Lucifer remembered the conversation between Crowley and Dean that was broken up simply by moving to different places in the bar. Crowley wasn't holding his punches in trying to get to the Winchester's good side and doing it in a way that would almost be acceptable to Dean from a demon.

"Tough swallowing a bit of truth that came from a demon? Perfectly understandable for a hunter." Lucifer commented, leaning with his back against the vehicle and crossing his arms giving Dean an amused and pitying look. Dean won't take kindly to either and the glare he got from it was his response to that look in kind.

"What's with you creeping tonight, I saw you all night and yet all you did was the creepy angel like staring thing that happens." Dean's words were strained. Lucifer ignored that part in favour for one simple thing.

The boy was avoiding the question, the truth obviously hurts enough for that.

"I didn't want to interrupt you girls from your talk. So talk to me, what are your thoughts on the fact that he spoke the truth in that regard." Lucifer pushed.

"It wasn't the truth. I'm not addicted to that." Dean snarled, angry and muscles tight. Spoiling for a fight.

Lucifer will give him one or at least help him find one. If it comes to that. He wants to see his newly chosen vessel in action and he wants to see it properly rather then a little decapitation here and a stab there.

"I know, I believe you. But I wasn't implying you had an addiction. Whether or not you do or don't that's between you and yourself." Lucifer soothed as he watched Dean climb into the vehicle, Lucifer was already waiting for him. The passenger seat was his.

"Then what were you implying?" The need for a fight still boiling under the surface and laced in each and every word. Lucifer was thoroughly amused by that.

"That you are in fact afraid." Lucifer pointed out calmly, making sure Dean heard him correctly while watching as Dean brought himself to starting the vehicle and pulling out to start heading back to the bunker.

"I'm not afraid!" Dean nearly yelled, stressed and losing control. His mind, Crowley, Sam and the civil wars breaking out are wearing on the human in ways he didn't want to admit to yet. Not to mention there was also the Mark of Cain and it's sweetly spoken whispers and temptations. It's needs.

Lucifer shakes his head and shifts so he's looking at Dean directly, back towards the passenger door.

"You are. You are so afraid that you are allowing a lowly blood addicted demon hold the blade like he has the right to." Lucifer stated with a confidence in his voice that could be hard to ignore, making sure to not taking the bite out of his own words and making sure Dean knows he's not happy. Though Lucifer would allow Dean to just assume it was for any reason, it didn't have to be the truth. Lucifer just wanted his point to get across.

Lucifer smiled in response to the sneer that curled Dean's lips. A look that disappeared just as quickly.

"Does it bother you that much?" Dean spat out, his own amusement curled in the words and Lucifer didn't have the heart to reprimand him for the misjudgement and attitude.

Lucifer just didn't respond, instead moved so he was sitting properly in the car. He let his own silence be whatever answer Dean wanted it to be.

Sitting in this car was nearly comfortable, not the actual act of course. But the knowledge it holds. In the drivers seat was his older brother's original plan A vessel as Sam was originally Lucifer's plan A. But with the Mark of Cain and the Trials that Lucifer felt even from where he was seated, came a change. The playing field shifted and changed. And Michael grew solemn in the knowledge that his to be edge in a fight was no longer his.

Not that he got it in the first place.

Dean was rebellious enough to pull in the opposite direction of heavenly plans. Feeble and amusing, but enough to drive a wrench into things. With help of course, just not Heaven. Lucifer just didn't count on Sam adding his own wrench to the whole mess. Dragging the four of them down into the cage. Two Archangel's and two humans.

The bunker was in view.

"You know the greenhorn hunter wasn't a hunter right?" Lucifer chose now to start the conversation.

"What?" The car slowed, Dean was paying more attention to Lucifer then to driving. Doubt on his face. Lucifer can cure that though.

"It was a demon, Crowley's no doubt." Lucifer stated as the vehicle came to a complete stop. Dean didn't move from his position. Hands on the wheels and eyes towards the direction he was originally going.

Dean's expression said more then enough. He thought Lucifer had the nerve to lie to him. So wanting to believe that it was a hunter he stopped from going into the bathroom earlier this night.

"I'm not lying to you. I don't lie." Lucifer pushed and watched as Dean thought back through the night and to his brief conversation with Jack the Hunter. He watched as Dean put it together, now that he wasn't distracted by the little things.

"Fuck..." Belief was a beautiful thing, even Lucifer could agree and state that with certainty.

"Yes, you were played. And you went with it so willingly it was laughable." Lucifer explained, though he didn't need to explain in the first place. The expression was enough to tell him that the boy understood perfectly fine. Angry no doubt at the fact that he was played and that it took a supposed hallucination of Lucifer to point it out to him.

Dean looked resigned and pissed at the same time.

"Doesn't matter... Played or not. Abaddon will be killed and so will Crowley." The words were hissed. The need was still there, but it was cooling off. Which was too bad, but the night was young still and bunker or not things could still happen.

"You sound sure of that." Lucifer said, voice curious enough to be considered innocent or as innocent as someone like him could appear.

"They will be. I'm sure of it." Dean stated firmly as he pushed the vehicle into motion again. Lucifer just nodded his agreement. That wasn't the ending that Lucifer was counting on, just part of it. But he won't say a word of it.

Nothing else came up, Lucifer followed and at times mocked certain things within the bunker. Sometimes getting annoyed reactions out of Dean. Sometimes, though rare, he got amusement. Frustration and anger came when it came to personal things, showers and bed or even masturbation. Lucifer sometimes would give the boy privacy and sometimes refuse to knocking the balance out from under Dean. Just for the sake of reminding him that Lucifer could. Those were minor.

Those were innocent moments compared to what he could do. But his own words stopped him. For now.

Even dreams were not safe from Lucifer's prying eyes. He may avoid distracting or bothering Dean while other people were around and he may not torment the boy like he did with Sam. It didn't mean the dreams were off limits. Lucifer was curious by nature and even though he knows the answer and can figure things out for himself, he still liked to explore and poke at things verbally.

So he followed Dean into his very dreams.

It was like stepping through a door. Going from the bedroom within the bunker to a skewered place that consisted of several places that didn't match or click into place as easily as they did in their original placings.

Lucifer saw a charred house that sounded like it was still burning. The front of the house was gone, letting Lucifer see inside and all he had to do was look to what used to be a baby's room to get confirmation of which house it was. A burnt form of a woman was still stretched out on the ceiling. Images and knowledge that was burnt into a four year old's mind and only matured with age.

To his left he saw a darkened forest, red eyes peering out from between the tree's. It had the stench of death and despair to it. The roots of the tree's stretched outwards to where Lucifer stood. It was amusing.

To his right was a rusted shell of a car. The impala. That was a bit surprising. Lucifer had to approach it and run his hands over the rough feel of what used to be Dean's pride and joy. From where he stood next to it, he could see words carved into the metal. Quotes. Every thing that was said that wounded Dean deeply. Most of them were from family. From his Father. From his Brother. From Bobby.

Lucifer could almost sympathize.

The last part of this meshed world was the bunker. It looked like the earth was reclaiming it as weeds grew near the entrance, breaking through the man made area. The door was gone and Lucifer entered. It was there he saw Dean in his sleepwear. The Mark of Cain bright and calling. Lines of red spread out on his arm. The man's attention was on that mark and not on the company he shared in this dream.

Normally Lucifer knows that Dean's dreams were actually memories and they play back for Dean every night.

This was new.

Lucifer walked around the room, the library. Everything looked old and broken down, the lights were dull. It looked more haunted now then it did when it was discovered. Behind him was the entrance to the Bunker, not in it's original place but Lucifer knows well enough that dreams never follow the logic of reality.

The table had names carved and stained brown from old blood. Names of people Dean knows. The dead had lines scratched through them. Lucifer picked up a knife and dragged it through the last person who died on Dean. Kevin Tran, the prophet.

"How..."

Dean's voice, small and afraid. Lucifer smiled momentarily before turning back towards Dean. The boy was looking at him. He was confused, hurt and no wall placed up while awake could protect Dean from his own emotions.

"You have a lot on your mind Dean, pressure of reality and that mark. It's no surprise that you're dreams are no longer open memories carving wounds over wounds. Instead they are a mixture of things in your life." Lucifer offered as an explanation. It was partially true, what he said could affect dreams like this. But normally you don't experience them like this. Dreams are fleeting, dreams don't linger and you don't always remember them. Dean will remember this or he will remember some of it. Too early to see for sure and Lucifer was curious to know.

"I'm surprised that I don't see..." Dean started to say, most likely surprised that he was talking so openly. Speaking without attitude or anger and hatred directed towards Lucifer. He was still blamed for a lot in Dean's mind. Lucifer could deal with that, what's a few more things to be blamed for.

"Hell? Dean Hell is just what you're feeling now. Hell is all of this and it could be so much more and so little." Lucifer finished while offering up another explanation. He had no problem explaining and teaching. He was good at it. Sometimes that was his job, taken up by himself. Teach others what they did wrong, what was wrong and how to do things properly if need be.

"There's no rack or... or..." Dean pushed, not believing what Lucifer said even here but not fighting what was said. It was a good sign. If Dean was so open in his dream then that would stick to his subconscious and Lucifer could mold it during Dean's conscious moments.

"Demons?" Lucifer asked though he knew the answer. Dean was expecting demons among other things. Things that hurt and could be used to hurt him with.

A nod.

"But you feel isolated and that's enough. Hell is that isolation, you know this. The pain you suffered before at the hands of Alastair was just another version of it. But during that whole time, your brother was alive and away from you. You could not reach him and you were allowed to see him for brief moments but could not reach him. The torture wasn't what made it Hell for you Dean. You know this better then most." Lucifer was practically spelling it out for Dean. It was a reasonable explanation and even though the torture was what hurt him. It was the isolation and thinking that thirty years passed topside as well. That he was forgotten and Sam lived his own life away from Dean was what did it.

A nod. Confusion was a beautiful thing and here, Dean was so open it was tempting.

He let Dean stand in silent contemplation for a moment. Lucifer crossed his arms and leaned against the libraries now carved up table. Watching Dean, watching the emotions.

"I saw the impala outside. Sad state she's in." Lucifer stated and watched a flare of anger swirl up in Dean, the shadows reflect that anger by shifting further into the room. Just a bit of symbolism though. Lucifer liked it though.

Lucifer could only hear the words that were carved into that car. Dean no doubt was hearing them as well. Anger curled even further. Dean was a spring that's being tightened even further. And the fun thing was, Lucifer barely had to do a thing. The Winchester's were good like that. Lucifer only had to herd them and poke at necessary places. They did the rest and the situation's they find themselves in helped.

"It's okay Dean, it's all going to be okay." Lucifer promised.

~ The Morning After ~

It was amusing to watch Dean wake up angry and not know why he's angry. Scrambling and reaching for anything that lingers from his dream. Lucifer found that he almost wished for Dean to remember the dream, but what was said will stick all the same. Lucifer made the point to remember the setting they were in while Dean was dreaming, to use it again and again. And every time Dean closes his eyes to sleep.

The words would stick soon enough. Their conversation as open as it was.

"So what's in the busy schedule for today?" Lucifer pondered as he followed Dean around. It annoyed Dean and that was a cheap amusement but one that Lucifer will keep for the moment.

"The usual, research." Dean snapped as he pulled out the chair and continued on with his work. Lucifer made sure Dean knew what his opinion was on the matter, even pointing out his own thoughts on nearly everything that was read. Sometimes even giving helpful advice but that advice wasn't useable in finding the location of Abaddon.

To be honest, he could probably tell Dean where he should actually start searching. But why take away the work and victory from the two Winchester brothers?

It wasn't until later when Sam arrived back at the bunker and took a pile of folders himself that things got interesting. Lucifer sat back and watched and listened. His favorite moments sometimes was watching the interaction between the two. The failing kinship and brotherhood, too much pain and strain on their bond now that it could go two ways.

It could snap or it could rebound. It won't do both.

"You were right." Sam stated, Lucifer could hear it in his voice. Something is disturbing his ex-bunk buddy.

"About what?" Dean asked, most likely genuinely curious because of the fact that Sam admitting that he was right no doubt.

"Finding Abaddon ASAP. She's mining souls." Sam explained and Lucifer frowned. To him that was cheating, not that he was one to talk. If he could do something like that he would have and in a sense already have. But his is so long ago and what he's done is pretty much the foundation to what Abaddon is trying to build on.

The part Abaddon clearly didn't know about, or so far she didn't let on knowing, was one simple thing. The fact that in order to be a supposed Queen she would have to make a connection. A deal you could say with one of Hell's original owners. One of it's original rulers besides Lucifer himself.

And that would be Hel herself, the daughter of Loki or more openly known as Gabriel now. And that would make her Lucifer's niece and ruling Hell is pretty much a family business. The Winchester's should sympathize with that, given their family job and the fact that the eldest is holding onto that as if it were a lifeline.

Whether or not Abaddon finds out or gets that blessing would be something to see as things unfold. How Crowley managed to successfully proclaim himself the King of Hell was something of a mystery considering how far he's fallen and how ungracefully it happened for the lowly crossroad demon. Getting high off of human blood of all things.

Lucifer made the conscious decision not to let go of this information at the moment, keeping it close to himself in case the future requires him to reveal it. If he were lucky, he won't ever have to utter a single word on the matter.

"To create an army." Sam's voice broke through Lucifer's thoughts and with those four words bringing up to speed on the conversation that was simmering to concerned and uncomfortable silence.

Lucifer made the decision to leave, he will come back tonight when the eldest Winchester dreams or if he is alone. But for now, he will let the two human boys sit with the impending doom they no doubt feel coming.

Where they see doom or unwelcoming events. Lucifer see's opportunity.

**Authoress Note:** I probably won't be updating this story for a little bit. I want to see what's going to happen next in Supernatural before I do anything more. Trying to use bits and pieces of the current canon of SPN lol. All the same though, hope you enjoyed the chapter and the story so far.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Within three weeks since finding out about Abaddon's mining souls and building her army from scratch nothing much has happened when it came to hunting or finding anything in regards to Abaddon's whereabouts. There was barely any word from Crowley either, Dean made sure not to contact him unless it was absolutely necessary. He didn't want to deal with that demon at the moment especially after the bar fiasco.

In his own personal life on the other hand. A lot has happened. Just nothing Sam was openly aware of. Might be suspicious but beyond that nothing was said.

Lucifer was in his dreams now, has been for the last two weeks that Dean could remember. The dreams were a mixture of three different places and it was always just them. All that happened was just talking. Sometimes verbally fighting and Dean found that he dreaded those fights. Lucifer was very, very good with his words and he knew how to cut Dean with them and how to make them stick. Dean did piss the fallen Archangel off a few times and woke up screaming with the feeling like he was being torn apart, tortured and sometimes an ache from being violated. All phantom pains from old memories from his time with Alastair.

It left him more wary of his hallucination then Dean wanted to admit.

Is this how Sam felt in the start before things got so bad his little brother all but shut down? Will Dean one day shut down? He hoped not, Dean had responsibilities to take care of. Things to look after. Sam to watch out for, they might not be brothers in a sense according to Sam but that didn't do anything to stop the instinct in Dean.

Dean was glad that so far those fights that left him screaming in the mornings and gasping for air that couldn't come quick enough didn't happen during the day. If anything Lucifer was nothing but polite and at times almost helpful during the day. It was unsettling. Dean hated to admit though that at times the guy had a wicked sense of humour.

Dean wasted no time to make use of the showers after another night filled with just one dream, one calmer then most because of idle chit chat that was away from anything too personal and thankfully Sam wasn't brought up. Dean found he rather liked the showers here, they were a good way of waking up and collecting himself. The pressure was pretty awesome as well, it was good to soothe out stiff muscles and relax his body enough for him to make himself seem awake and functional despite the alcohol you could smell from his breath from late night drinks and early morning wake up gulps.

In the mirror and not for the first time his eyes travelled to the marred area on his arm where there was the M ark of Cain. The mark on his shoulder from when he was raised from Hell was no longer as dark and didn't stand out as deeply as it used to. Still it served as a reminder that he was saved and the one who saved him was there somehow.

With a tired sigh, he got dressed and met up with Sam.

Another day. The only difference was Sam was on the phone with Castiel. It was good to hear from the angel again. And it was even more amusing to learn that he was getting the hang of technology to some extent. No doubt still awkward with it but at least now he probably doesn't tilt his head at it trying to figure which was up and down.

That phone call led them in a direction for the first time in three weeks.

It led them to Ogden and to Gadreel.

It led to Sam being forced to go off to find Castiel who hasn't showed up in the city he was supposed to end up rather then the town he was at when the angel phoned them. All the while leaving Gadreel alone with Dean. A cold surge of satisfaction swarmed in Dean as he looked at the fallen angel restrained and helpless before Dean.

"Just like you like them..." Lucifer's voice floated down to Dean. Above him the fallen Archangel was perched and poised in excitement. Dean pushed himself to ignore and not engage Lucifer and instead focused his attention on Gadreel who looked back at him steadily enough. Whether that bravery was real or fake, Dean will find out soon enough.

Sam was thankfully gone for this.

"So, he acts tough, and you show kindness. Is that how this works?" Gadreel stated. Dean felt the welcomed weight of the angel's sword that was tucked inside his jacket. Dean heard a knowing chuckle from above and ignored that.

"No." Dean corrected, knowing his eyes would reflect the darkness he was now feeling in regards to Gadreel. Without missing a beat, Dean continued, "See, I don't care whether you talk. You're gonna pay for what you did to him... and Kevin."

And that was the truth.

Dean may not have experience torturing an angel simply because Gadreel fittingly was his first. But Dean knows how to cause pain and he was going to use that. He was going to make Gadreel bleed.

Gadreel tried to keep quiet at first, but pain was pain and it didn't matter what you were. You feel it and eventually you react to it with more then flinches and grimaces. Dean kept silent so long as Gadreel made no sound beyond a gasp. Dean only speaks first if the one on the unfortunate end of his tools makes a proper noise first.

Drawing the angel blade, his blade, deeply across Gadreel's arm finally forced a proper noise out. An agony filled scream. Dean ignored the satisfaction he felt at the sound. Ignored the clapping he heard from above. It should have bothered him more that he had an audience that only he could see.

"Word around the campfire is, you let the snake into the garden, ruined it for all humanity." Dean made sure his words were loud and very easy to hear and understand over the gasping he can now hear. Made sure he was loud enough for his unwanted audience to hear from above.

"I set them free. I loved humanity!" Gadreel declared, still gasping. This was probably not turning out like he might have hoped. Dean on the other hand couldn't complain in the least. He may not be getting answers or the answers he wants but this was better then nothing at the moment.

"Well, you sure got got a funny way of showing it, asshat. Now, look, you tell me about this 'getting back into heaven' crap and I'll end this quick. Otherwise, you can sit here and rot in those chains forever. Up to you." Dean replied, he couldn't help it. And at least now he was getting to a point where the actual questioning will happen and Dean had plans on what he can do to make those answers accessible to him.

In the back of his mind, he was tempted to ask Lucifer about his point of view on the whole apple and snake thing.

"All your talk, all your bluster... you think you are invincible. The two of you against the world, right?" Gadreel started and Dean turned his back on the angel bound in a chair. That was a dangerous place for the angel to go. And a dangerous place for Dean, Sam was the few things that could make Dean snap. Gadreel obviously knows this.

"Damn straight." He said anyway facing away from Gadreel, not moving just idly toying with the tip of the angel blade in his hand. It was clean of blood and for a split second that was a sad sight for the blade.

"You really think Sam would do anything for you?" Gadreel's voice carried over Dean's shoulder and Dean felt cold because of it. The argument he had with Sam was back in his mind and Dean could feel that his face was showing that. With some experience, Dean forced those walls up and pushed away the broken expression he had no doubt he was wearing before facing Gadreel again.

With more confidence then Dean felt he said, "Oh, I know he would."

"I have been in your brother's body, Dean. He would not trade his life for yours." Gadreel pointed out and Dean fought down his anger.

"Well, thanks for the rerun, pal. Sam's already told me all that crap. Hell, he's told me worse." Dean wasn't telling lies when he said this, Sam and himself has had some pretty nasty clashes both physical and verbal.

"He told you that he has always felt that way, that he thinks you are just a scared little boy who's afraid to be on his own because daddy never loved him enough? And he is right, isn't he? Right to think you are a coward, a sad, clingy, needy..." Gadreel said, confident sounding and Dean stared blankly back. It was all that he could do to keep from snapping. But Dean liked to state that even he didn't have that much control.

It was proved when Dean's fist met with Gadreel's face causing the angels mouth to bleed profusely. Odd that it didn't hurt as much as it should have. Gadreel's face bled more then Dean's fist. Lucifer landed softly on his feet off to the left, curious and amused. He knows something's up and Dean didn't care at the moment.

"Keep it up!" Dean threatened. Anger now having a major say in what Dean does now.

"Pathetic bottom-feeder who cannot even take care of himself, who would rather drag everyone through the mud than be alone, who would let everyone around him die!" Gadreel insulted and Dean felt that anger turn colder to the point it was now choking his insides and making the thought of killing Gadreel outright more and more tempting.

In fact, Dean even goes so far to take the blade that was held tightly in his hand and swing it towards Gadreel's chest. Fully intending of sinking it into the angel's stolen flesh when something interesting caught his attention. Caught his and Lucifer's attention if the chuckle was any indication.

Gadreel closed his eyes.

Dean stops the blade, not letting it touch Gadreel at all.

That got an instant reaction as Gadreel opened his eyes in a very welcomed and panicked, "No. Do it. Do it! Kill me!"

Dean won't kill him. Not now anyway.

"Oh, you'd like that, wouldn't you? That's what that whole speech was about? You're not afraid to die, are you? You're afraid to be left in these chains forever. Well, you can sit here and rot, you son of bitch." Dean's voice was as cold as ice at this point. Dean was going to refuse to give Gadreel the satisfaction and release of death.

Instead he headed to the bathroom.

Dean didn't really do much in the bathroom when he got there. Just put his blade down and his phone. The Mark of Cain was throbbing and calling to his attention at the moment. The temptation and the need he had because of it. Lucifer stood leaning against the sink next to his, arms crossed and relaxed. Disapproving of the state of the bathroom but uncaring at the same time. Dean could sympathize with that to some degree but he's seen worse too.

"What next?" Lucifer asked, Dean could hear he was very curious in what Dean had to say for an answer.

Dean glared at him, refusing to give him an answer. A verbal one at least. Gripping the Mark of Cain his mind was made up on what he was going to do next. It wasn't going to be pretty either. But then this part of his job never was. Grabbing the angel blade and not realizing that he left his phone behind Dean headed back to where Gadreel was restrained.

The next few hours was a blur filled with anger, pain and exhilaration. Lucifer's laughter and suggestions. Gadreel's insults and sounds of pain. Dean's insults and angered words.

It wasn't until he heard his name being called that Dean pulls out of the state he landed himself in after everything was said and done. Dean only partially takes note of the fact that Sam rushed towards him, panicked and concerned. Like a brother.

"Dean. Hey! Are... are you okay?"

Dean could hear it in Sam's voice, concerned. Dean would have smiled at the concerned and let himself feel the relief that it brings him but he doesn't. Instead he notices his right hand was all bloody. The blurred hours still in his mind enough to give him an idea of what happened.

Sam seemed like he was going to say something else, force answers perhaps.

"Yeah. Yea. You got to stop asking me that." Dean said, he tried to make sure there was nothing too rejecting or cold in those words. Trying not to push his brother away now that it seemed like he was just getting him back again. Dean wondered if Gadreel was right in what he said.

"I've been calling you. I mean, w-why didn't you, uh..." Sam said, though by the sounds of it the whole situation was becoming more and more apparent to Sam. Dean wondered what he saw when he looked at the whole picture. Dean wondered where Lucifer was, it was only the three of them now. Dean and his brother along with an unconscious Gadreel.

An unconscious Gadreel who looked bloody and was a sad and broken shape on the ground. Dean wanted to ask if he did that but that was an answer that Dean already knows.

He did that...

Instead he carried on and let Sam know that Dean didn't find anything out. Sam already figured that as well.

"He wanted to die. And I was gonna kill him. I was. But then I stopped 'cause I k now we need him to talk." Dean didn't even realize that some desperation he was obviously feeling slipped into his words.

"Dean, listen. Metatron has Cas. He's offering up a trade." Sam was merciful enough to not acknowledge the unintended emotions Dean let out. Instead keeping up with the conversation and letting Dean know of the new developments. New developments and plans. Not to mention if this was the only way of getting Castiel away from Metatron then they had to do it.

Castiel was a friend.

Because he was a friend, they tolerated waiting around for Metatron and bared the humiliation of a plan not working. Getting Castiel back from the guy was worth it in the end. They will get Metatron, Gadreel, Abaddon and not to mention Crowley but today obviously wasn't that day.

"_Because I can. Because you and your little brother and your fine, feathered friend and all those secrets you've got locked away in your bunker can't stop me. But I am gonna enjoy watching you try. It's gonna be a hell of a show. I'll see you around, Castiel. Never forget I gave you a chance." _

Metatron's words as arrogant as they were when he said them kept playing in Dean's head as they spoke to Castiel before going their own way. It was begrudgingly sad that Castiel wasn't going to come with them, but maybe it was for the best as well. It wasn't like he wasn't a phone call away and Dean could always phone his friend.

Right?

Apparently though Metatron wanted to play God and Castiel was now seemingly caste into the role of villain. Or at least that's what Dean was assuming. He could be wrong. It didn't matter though, Dean knows what they had to do and made that clear.

Sam was a bit shocked by it, even going so far as pointing out the insanity of it through a relevantly calm star wars reference. What was shocking to Dean though was the fact that Castiel understood it to some degree at least.

"You sure you're all right?" Dean pushed, when did Castiel know pop culture references all of a sudden. Especially considering Castiel probably never saw the movies despite how popular they are. He was an angel and didn't fully understand the importance of watching movies like that. The distraction they promise.

"Yes. Are you? There's something different about you." Castiel insisted, though Dean felt uncomfortable with the fact that Castiel knew there was something different. Dean felt like he was going to be busted for doing something bad. This was worse then getting called to the principles office. Dean never cared for what they had to say anyway.

Castiel on the other hand...

Pushing that feeling aside he pats Castiel on the shoulder making the mistake of using the same arm that has the mark all the while saying what might be deemed as a patronizing "I'm fine" answer. In that moment his hand made contact with Castiel, it was captured in a firm grip as Castiel pushes up his sleeve revealing his latest possibly foolish decision. Dean didn't like how Castiel's eyes darkened.

"What have you done?" It wasn't a question, it was a demand. Castiel wanted an answer and he didn't want to wait for one. He wanted it now. Dean yanked his arm back giving him the patented answer 'a means to an end' that everyone will be getting if they keep going in the what has he done line of questioning.

"Damn it, Dean." Castiel's voice held disappointment and much to Dean's disapproval concern. He had enough of that today.

Dean ended what could have been a half decent situation between the three of them as he stomped his way back to the drivers side of the Impala. Not caring that Castiel asked Sam to keep an eye on him. Sam would do that anyway. Dean was sure of it. They were close to being brothers again, Dean can feel it. He hoped for it.

The drive back to the Bunker was silent and Dean can feel how worried Sam was just by the constant look directed in his way as he drove. Dean didn't acknowledge it as he stared ahead. Idly wondering if this was a good time to bring up the fact that the Mark of Cain was having more of an affect on him then he thought.

But in the end, Dean decided to tell him tomorrow and not while they were driving.

Tomorrow...

Dean just hoped that he had the courage to do so.


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Isolation.

Dean would have never thought that it would be a welcomed thing before. Dean knows better then anyone, he didn't like to be alone and preferred to have Sam and later Cas around in some way. Even Kevin was a trade up from isolation. It was Dean's dislike for being alone that kept him holding onto certain people. It was Dean's connection to them and what he feels regarding them that kept him from abandoning them when they need him. It kept him making the sacrifices that was needed to keep them, especially Sam, alive and moving forward. Not always happy and not without emotional injury but at least Dean got eighty percent of them forward.

But now...

Now Dean had his door locked and headphones on. Isolated from the rest of the world. And thankfully alone.

Dean refused to fall asleep though. He knows what and who usually waits there if he didn't show up during the day yet. Though the day was still young and there was still a chance that Lucifer would show up. Research on that matter didn't give him much, but it was always interrupted with the presence of Sam and the need to find Abaddon.

So he resorted to heading to the library after Sam goes to bed. Reading and researching what he could without making too much noise. The coffee machine became is second best friend in this situation.

Sam was worried, it was becoming more and more obvious as they day's passed. Sam was slowly forgetting the fact that according to Sam himself they weren't brothers, they were nothing more then partners or co-workers now. But then, instinct was hard to dismiss and there was a point in Sam's life when he would do anything for Dean. To protect or try to. To save him even though up to now, Sam failed in that.

"No..." Dean corrected his stray thought. Sam saved him more then Sam would ever know. He kept Dean from drowning in memories of growing up to fast. Of watching their father abuse alcohol and forget about being a father. Sam kept Dean from drowning in the horrors you see as a hunter, from his own memories of Hell. Of Purgatory even. Sam saved Dean in the ways that mattered.

Now he wondered if Sam could save him from this. But then that meant Dean would have to open up to his brother, speak to him about what's going on. Tell him the truth about whatever Sam wants to know regarding to what's going on now. Dean's mindset, his dreams and his unwanted guest. Which was the hard part considering the fact that Sam was hallucinating about the same guy at one time, was possessed and stuck in a cage with him as well.

Would Sam believe him?!

Would Sam be able to handle it?

"I know what you're thinking." A voice drifted through the headphones. It was then he realized that the playlist was finished and there was no more loud music drowning out the sounds of the world that still reached Dean even in here.

Without showing much emotion Dean reluctantly pulled the headphones away from his ear and failed to fight back a frown when he took notice of Lucifer sitting at Dean's desk, greeting him with a friendly wave.

"And what am I thinking?" Dean humoured Lucifer, it was usually the easiest way to go and when Dean doesn't want to deal with the hallucination of Lucifer doing everything in it's power to force Dean to respond. Something that never really happened around Sam unless the man's back was turned.

"You're thinking about telling your brother about little ol' me. I can tell you now, it won't work. And this is where you ask in return '_but Luci, why won't that work_' which would then get a very well drawn out and logical answer of – are you with me?" Lucifer was rather enthusiastic when he spoke sometimes, if he wasn't who he was Dean would probably find it more amusing then it is now. Unfortunately Dean felt his phone vibrate, making the fallen archangel to stop his explanation to check if Dean was keeping up with the one sided conversation.

It was Cas.

Dean wanted to answer the text but instead waved Lucifer into continuing because as soon as he gets this done then perhaps Dean could find something better to do then listen to Lucifer.

"Rude Dean-o." Lucifer chastised and it was times like this that reminded Dean who this guy was related to. Dean wondered if it was done on purpose or if it was subconscious or if this was all in Dean's head. Imagined and not real.

"Says the hallucination that doesn't know how to stay gone." Dean snapped as quietly as he could. It earned a chuckle but there was a glint in his eyes that told Dean that the time he used to actually catch a couple of hours of sleep would be riddled with the consequences of his attitude.

Nothing was said at the moment.

Then a smile and Dean tensed. A sense of wariness crept into him.

"Forgot to ask you how was your hunt Dean? Did you enjoy killing the vampire. I certainly liked the – what did you call it? - oh ya, snappy one liner. '_Look at me, bitch_' very classy. And did the vampire look you in the eyes as you killed it?" Lucifer all but purred out, Dean could pick up the cold laced in and underneath every word that was intended to mock.

"Yes."

The answer came without thought, without realizing that he answered until the word was free in the air between them. When Dean saw the satisfied look on Lucifer's face. Satisfaction and amused. Dean felt his throat tighten. Disgust and the truth of the situation with the vampire situation now adding to everything else.

"Did you enjoy it?" Lucifer's next question had him glaring angrily as he sat up, putting himself in a position where he was eye level with Lucifer rather then leaning back on his bed. A flimsy attempt at defence against that question and whatever it could bring Dean.

The answer to that question was yes, he did and even Sam knows that he enjoyed it. Dean justified it and that was probably the dangerous thing of that situation. One justification was all Dean needed to start a habit of it. Justify killing more and more monsters, then comes other things.

Torture...

Humans...

Dean wondered how much of it was him and how much of it was the Mark of Cain?

"Why won't Sam believe me?" Dean asked instead and wondered if this was another bad decision. Dean frowned inwardly at his own self doubt and double guessing everything. Also knew that he would need another drink soon. When he didn't get an answer quickly, Dean rolled away from Lucifer and stood up with every intention of leaving his room and chosen isolation. Dean touched the door handle when a voice followed him.

"Because if you tell him all you will be doing is setting him up for failure. He won't save you, there's nothing to save you from."

Nothing to save him from? Dean frowned at that, what did Lucifer mean by that. Turning around Dean noticed that he was once again alone. Left with his thoughts and questions. New questions that only piled onto the old and unanswered ones. Like it usually is.

He needed a drink. And badly.

Dean moved without thinking. Barely breathing and trying to think about how and the why's of what Lucifer said. Dean didn't want to admit that Lucifer's words were as sharp as Alastair's knives sometimes. The only thing that broke him out of the autopilot that had him moving towards the garage where his Impala was parked safely.

Unfortunately when he entered the garage he wasn't the only one there.

Sam was leaning against the driver side of the car. Dean's first instinct was to fuss over Sam, he looked tired and needed to get some sleep. But since Gadreel that wasn't something that happened, it was quickly becoming something abnormal between them. And living in a life where the abnormal was normal, it wasn't a good sign. Sometimes even Dean needed something normal. Sam usually was that normal.

"We need to talk..." Sam started, he was tense and cautious. Sam probably knew by now that there was only one place this would go. Talking was never a strong thing between them and perhaps that was Dean's fault. But he learnt at an early age you don't talk about things. Bury them and carry on. A tough lesson to learn when you're only five but Dean learnt it well. He had more important things to worry about anyway.

"'bout?" Dean felt himself get defensive. His words and the way he stood reflected that. It most likely had to do with the whole vampire thing. At least Jody and the girl were okay.

"I think you know. The last hunt, the vampires. The whole..." Sam started, to Dean it sounded like he went over this conversation in his head. Rehearsed what he wanted to say. There was a time when that wasn't the case.

"Look at me, bitch. Ya, I know Sam. But we covered that. It's not a cri..." It was clear Dean was frustrated, it was evident in his words. It was the first short step before anger.

"It's not a good thing Dean! It's not. First comes saying it's okay to enjoy killing monsters, justifying it. But what about the time with Ed and Harry. When you killed that guy, Roger. He was only hu-" Sam pointed out, he had a point he was getting to and Dean didn't want to hear it.

"I'm not going that route. I know what you're getting at Sam. We both have seen it in other hunters. Gordon. Ya, I know. I'm not like that." Dean defended, he wasn't like that. Dean was better and he was worse then that. The Mark of Cain should be testament to that.

"You already justified killing Roger." Stubbornness was a key trait of a Winchester, with that five worded statement Sam proved that trait didn't skip him and Dean had to stop himself from glaring. It wasn't easy.

"I stand by what I said there Sam. People are sick." Dean snapped, angry and arm pulsing. In the back of his mind he added a last part to what he said, added '_I'm sick'._ But that was something Dean wanted to keep to himself.

Sam opened his mouth to say something else, Dean cut him off by opening the driver's door and glaring at his brother all the while. He wasn't going to talk about this any more. He already has enough conversations with Lucifer that leaves him feeling worse and torn and divided because sometimes he agreed with him.

"I'm going out, probably won't be back until morning." Dean said, there was a time when they told each other where they were going. Dean liked to think that it stopped when Ruby came along but truth was it was fading even before that.

Sam didn't stop him. But looked disappointed as he stormed out of the garage.

Dean drove quickly and he didn't waste time when he got there. Ordering a drink even as he walked through the door. There must have been something about him, people avoided him even more then usual. That suited Dean fine. He took his spot in a booth.

He kept the drinks coming.

~ Time Skip ~

Blinding light and the throbbing of his head was the first thing he noticed. The uncomfortable flat mat underneath him was the second. Frowning Dean struggled to get up. The smell of old vomit and urine reached his nose as he looked around. Dean knew a drunk tank when he saw one. He's been in a few before. Usually it was his Dad who picked him up or Dean waited until he was released.

With a groan Dean forced himself to sit up while holding his head.

"Crap..."

Dean looked around, he was alone and isolated. Why was that? His hands were sore and he felt like he got in a fight. What happened? Looking down he noticed the red of his knuckles. Standing up slowly he approached the door making sure to catch someone's attention. Letting them know he's awake. Hopefully he didn't do anything too serious and they would allow him to go now that he was sober.

Not to mention he hoped they didn't impound his car, the things they would find in the trunk has him feeling panicked. How could he be so stupid?!

The sight of someone approaching the door with keys had him backing up.

"You're lucky your brother's here to pick you up." The man, Dean notes as Officer Conrad, told him with annoyance. Obviously Sam pulled every trick he could to annoy the good officer to letting Dean go. But then, Sam was studying to become a lawyer so he had an understanding of the law that helped.

Best not to push his luck though, instead he nodded and followed the officer to collect his things. Nothing much just his phone and his wallet. No weapons? Was he that desperate to get out of the bunker that he didn't carry a weapon with him. How could he be so short sided? He could almost hear his Dad lecturing him of the stupidity of this whole situation.

"Uh, did I have anything else with me?" Dean asked, trying to play as calm as he could.

"No, why?" Officer Conrad answered briskly, suspicion in his eyes was obvious. Better not get caught for anything again.

"Nothing, was angry when I went to the bar and I don't know if I remembered to grab everything before I left home." Dean explained, it was the truth and sometimes that was the best thing to do in situations like these. No need to bring attention by creating some lie.

The officer seemed to accept it well enough as he walked Dean to a very annoyed and concerned Sam. Dean felt guilty, it was a common emotion with him now.

No sign of Lucifer yet. The day was obviously young though.

It was a silent walk to the Impala, Sam went and picked it up obviously. Dean climbed into the passenger side when it was obvious that Sam was driving. He had a headache anyway. The second Sam closed his door though it was obvious this wasn't going to be a pleasant conversation or welcomed silence.

"Officer Conrad was about to charge you with assault, property damage and public intoxication." Sam's voice was loud due to the headache and the frustrated anger was clear in his words.

"Wouldn't..." Dean started off with sarcasm, it was a natural thing for him to do sometimes. Unfortunately he didn't get more then a word in when Sam's snarled response cut him off.

"Damn it Dean! How could you do something so stupid, we can't be bringing this kind of attention to ourselves right now."

"You think I don't know that!" Dean snapped back, sitting up straight in his seat as Sam turned the ignition and started the Impala. It reminded Dean of an explosion at the moment, the headache was that bad.

Dean pointedly ignored Sam for the rest of the ride, they went their separate ways when they got back to the bunker. Dean to have a shower and change, take aspirin for his headache and make sure to drink plenty of water. It won't be until lunch and a lot of debating and cursing to himself that he found Sam in the library.

It was now or never.

He could have gone back to his chosen isolation but that was something Dean knew he doesn't need and he knows that he had to get this out in the open sometime. Why not when he has the will to do it and the control to make that decision?

His mouth felt dry, it was a harder thing for him to do.

"Sam..."

His voice must have caught his brothers attention, he stopped what he was doing. Taking a drink of water, he wished it was vodka or some other kind of drink. He needed liquid courage right now. He was sacrificing his pride and breaking a stubborn trait of his.

"What's wrong?" Sam asked, somehow they still knew each other so well that there didn't need to be many words to say you need to talk or if something's bothering them. Granted they never spoke of it, but they knew.

"Besides the usual screw ups?" Dean tried to joke, it came out flat. Shaking his head he leaned back in his chair and stared at the ceiling.

Why was this so hard? To admit that his screw up was worse then anything that came before now. To admit that the consequences of baring this mark was worse then he thought. Or could be worse.

"Dean..."

"Cain, uh, Cain told me there would be a price to pay. Consequences... Burdens. I just didn't think it would be this kind of... problem." Dean said, he told himself he was doing good. A full sentence and actually conveying a part of what's wrong.

"We'll figure it out Dean, figure out how to get ride of it." Sam said, trying his hardest to sound reassuring. Or perhaps it was Dean's own mood that made that reassurance sound forced.

"Not just that Sam. It's not just that. I – I'm hallucinating. Have been for a little over a month now. It's gotten worse, slipped into my dreams. Waking moments, doesn't bother me when I'm around you or when I was around Cas. But..." Dean said it, he was proud of himself for saying it and that didn't last long.

Dread settled in.

"_Because if you tell him all you will be doing is setting him up for failure. He won't save you, there's nothing to save you from."_

Was it true? Would he be setting Sam up for failure? Is there nothing to save him from?

"Hallucinating about what Dean?" Sam sounded concerned, sat up straight in his seat.

Dean opened and closed his mouth.

_"Whatever you do, you will always end up here. Whatever choices you make, whatever details you alter, we will always end up... here." _

It was the same year...

Just a name. All he had to say was one name.

"Lucifer. I'm hallucinating about Lucifer, before he was wearing you..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Authoress Note: **I had every intention of doing this chapter only in Lucifer's POV, but the last episode had me tempted to find a way to write for Sam as well. Sorry this update took so long though and is slightly shorter then other chapters. The last little bit ha been busy at work due to being short handed and left me tired half the time.

**Chapter 7 **

Anger. Hurt. Betrayal. Fear. Guilt.

Those were only five of the things that clawed at Sam's mind as he sat in his bare bedroom at the Bunker. Weeks passed since that confession. Since he learnt a little new fact about his brother and what was going on with him.

Was he happy that his older brother trusted him enough to come to him with such a thing? Yes, Sam could honestly say that he was happy because he's waited so long to be trusted by Dean again. Especially like this, where Dean felt the need to lean on him for support.

Did that change the fact that he felt angry, hurt or betrayed by Dean because of the whole thing with Gadreel. No, not in the least. Sam was angry and he felt like he was tricked. He felt like his choice was taken from him. He knows it was ultimately his decision to say yes and to agree to live. But that didn't help him shake what he felt.

Since he learnt about the Mark of Cain, Sam was becoming more and more aware of things with his brother. Sure he didn't start researching right away. Didn't put too much thought into it because of the anger he felt. And Sam will forever feel guilty for that, if he paid closer attention to how his brother acted when Sam learnt of it, the offhandedness of the statement should have raised questions enough for Sam to search for answers.

But it didn't.

Now it might be too late to curb the damage it was doing.

Closing his eyes he couldn't get the images of what that mark and the blade was doing to Dean. First Magnus, but that was a merciful chop of the head. Abaddon had it worse. Not only was she killed but her corpse gained a thrashing after the fact.

"_First time I touched that blade, I knew I wouldn't be stopped. I knew I would take down Abbadon and anything else if I had to. It wasn't a hero thing, it wasn't... It was just calm. I knew I had to go it alone, Sammy." _

It wasn't a hero thing, it wasn't even a hunting thing. Dean was just calm from what he said. Sam was really concerned because of it. If he was calm from killing like that and stabbing at a corpse all the while painting your hands red as though it were nothing more then paint, then there was something wrong.

Calm was something a hunter should never feel when killing.

Calm was a bad thing.

Sam tried to reason with his brother, appease to him that Sam agreed with his actions and was glad for them but they had to get ride of the First Blade. Had to hide it away. In his mind when they had that conversation Sam was afraid and cursing his late actions in this situation. He even stared at Dean the way he used to, when Dean gave Sam everything he wanted even without asking. It might be a skewered version now with the amount of hurt in Sam and in Dean, but Sam hoped it would be enough.

It wasn't and it might never be enough again. Sam received one answer without hesitation or even anything that could have looked like contemplation in Dean.

That answer was: "No"

Sam felt like yelling at his brother, screaming at himself and crying. Drastic reactions, sure. But Sam wasn't stupid, far from it he liked to think. Dean never denied Sam anything, fought with him but always gave in. Dean was the one who fought against Sam when it came to his addiction to demon blood. Dean who held tightly onto the right thing to do especially after Hell because he felt like he had to redeem himself wouldn't have let himself hold onto something that could be an addiction.

Who was Dean now that could hold onto something that was becoming or can become an addiction. Who denied Sam's honest attempt to help and concern.

And if that wasn't the blade wasn't the only problem there was the Mark of Cain. Combined with the First Blade it did visible damage to who Dean is. Without the blade, the mark seemed to still affect Dean.

Dean was hallucinating...

Dean was hallucinating about Lucifer.

Dean was now carrying a burden Sam used to bare. Sam didn't see a sign of it before Dean told him. Sam didn't even see a sign of it after he was told besides a few distracted looks that clearly showed annoyance and once in a while there might have even been amusement. Lucifer had a pull though, he could make you laugh and scream in fear. Cry in happiness and plead for death.

Sam knows this. Intimately.

He had to find a way to approach that issue. Approach it in a way that won't drag up too many things Sam would rather not talk about or think about if he could help it. And since that confession, Sam kept up foolish silence when he should have said something. When he should have offered his support and promised that he would always be real to Dean.

Be his little brother when Dean needed him most.

Instead...

Instead he kept up what he hoped was professional behaviour as partners and not family. Instead he let his guilt suffocate him at night and try to ease it in the mornings with research and a common goal between himself and Dean.

Frowning as he sat up on his bed Sam realized he had a few options left to him. A few that could help somehow and hopefully fix things. Help Dean.

And more importantly...

Save Dean.

He could call Castiel, ask him about what he knows about the Mark of Cain. Ask him if there was a way to remove it. But then Castiel never offered help or advice or anything. Instead he just voiced a mild complaint, almost like what Dean did was no big deal. But it was. It is. Sam was sure Castiel cared, but he had other things he was obviously concerning himself with. So maybe that wouldn't be the best option, perhaps when Sam is starting to run out of things to try.

Sam will continue researching about the Mark of Cain, and maybe he could find Cain himself and ask him or force him to take the mark back.

There was also the option of asking Crowley. As much as Sam might hate it, Crowley was smart and he was connected in ways that would be useful. He knows about Hell and what that includes. As the demon if he knew a way to get ride of it despite the fact that Dean having the mark was partially his fault anyway.

Above all else, he had to remind himself to do the one thing that for so long came naturally. Perhaps not as natural as Dean, but enough that it felt true to Sam.

Be a brother.

It won't be easy at this point, too much has happened between them. Too much hurt, betrayal and pain shared and given to each other. But he had to. He just had to. The idea of losing his brother to the Mark of Cain and the thought of his brother hallucinating about Lucifer sent a cold chill down his spine that had him shivering and anxious with the need to move around and break the walls down that threatened to cave in on him.

There was also the problem of trying to figure out why Dean was hallucinating about Lucifer. Besides the few times they crossed paths, Dean didn't have any experience dealing with him or socializing with him for long moments like Sam did. Sam hated the fact that a sliver of himself felt a bit jealous because of the years he spent with Lucifer. It was foolish and so incredibly wrong.

He needed to know more about what's going on with Dean in regards to what he's feeling and what's going on between him and Lucifer.

With his resolve hardened enough to move himself from his room, Sam searched for Dean.

He just hoped that Dean was willing to talk after the period of silence over this issue between the two of them. Sam found him where he hoped that Dean wouldn't be. Where the First Blade was placed. Sam couldn't convince Dean to hide it away in another location so he managed to talk his brother into not having it in his room.

The way Dean stared at the blade, cleaned and looking almost harmless again.

"Dean..."

No response. Dean obviously zoned out or was ignoring him. So Sam tried again and again for good measure. Before he could call for Dean a third time, Dean looked up and seemed like he just noticed Sam standing there.

"What?" One word filled with everything Sam came to expect from Dean now. Only there was an underline of exhaustion that was more noticeable today then it usually is. It made Sam wonder how much sleep did his brother manage to get. Sam heard the faint echoes of screams last night.

"We have to talk." Sam stated, it wasn't the smartest thing to say but it was blunt and with Dean sometimes you had to be blunt. Dean was the same, he had to be blunt with people in some situations.

Dean was going to say something, it was an obvious retort or joke to misdirect the situation. Dean did that sometimes but then so did Sam. It was a frustrating Winchester trait.

"About Lucifer. About the First Blade, the Mark of Cain." Sam blurted out, successfully cutting off what Dean might have said. It was clear that this conversation would have Dean tense, especially if how he tensed up was any clear indication. But Dean followed Sam to the kitchen. They could have gone to the War Room. But that might seem like more of an attack and it wasn't something Sam wanted.

They sat across from each other, Sam could remember that this was the same table and the same positions they had when Sam effectively crushed his brother once already.

Telling Dean he wouldn't save him if they were in the same position. Only now Dean was in a position Sam once was.

Now Sam will make a liar of himself and try his hardest to save his brother.

~ Lucifer ~

Situations could be handled in several different ways. You could scream, cry and shout. You could whisper, soothe and comfort. You could even get angry and rebel. Become closed down and withdrawn or you could die or live. These were reactions everything living and even dead could experience. It was a common denominator in everything.

Situations could be self imposed, created and grown. By outsiders and enemies. Allies even. Family and friends.

For Lucifer it was a combination of a lot of things.

For Dean it was slightly more simple if not completely straight forward.

For Dean now it was raw and left him with a sore throat. Shouts and anger. Reluctantly calming down. Withdrawn as he finally co-operated with his brother in what should have been a calm conversation about hallucinations and addictions. Hell and it's calling. Dean spoke without emotion and didn't regard Sam's presence in the room as he stared at the ceiling of the kitchen they felt equally trapped in.

"So, Dean – was this what you were hoping for, when you said those ten words to Sam that changed the game of this whole thing?" Lucifer asked as both brothers heaved in exhaustion, distress and need. Sure the time Lucifer spoke of happened a good few weeks ago at this point if not a month. Not that it mattered as much as the act itself, the act of speaking of personal problems and situations.

A clear 'fuck you' was on the tip of Dean's tongue, the boy was so tempted to say it out loud but didn't want to risk the delicate situation he was in with Sam. Dean didn't want to seem crazy, not like Sam did. Crazy and broken.

"Dean..." Sam's voice sounded exhausted but still enough concern choked his older brother's name to draw all attention from Dean.

Dean said nothing and Lucifer watched with consideration and his full attention. Ready to take in the things Sam and Dean may or may not say and factor that into Lucifer's plots and schemes to get what he wants.

Freedom.

A vessel.

The completion of the task he started.

"Your argument with Sam itself should be a cause for concern. You both were going around in circles. The repression going on with your emotions and with Sam's emotions only seem to point to the impending failure." Lucifer pointed out, knowing full well that the doubt that could be found in his own words would play in Dean's mind.

No one could hate or cause so much doubt and self loathing in themselves like Dean could. He will take what Lucifer said and it would stick around. No amount of stubbornness would eradicate the whispers that would remain.

"Dean. Do you – do you remember that you once told me that we keep each other human." Sam's words were heartfelt, Lucifer could see that clearly and he could practically taste the underlining exhaustion that seemed to accompany Sam closely.

A nod from Dean and Lucifer crossed his arms, waiting to see where this will go before he says anything.

"Let me be your focus point, your morals. Let me be what's real. We'll figure this out Dean. I promise." Sam said, trying to not sound like he was pleading. Like this was a last ditch effort and Lucifer figured in Sam's mind it probably was. There was instant protest born from stubbornness in Dean. But Lucifer has seen it with Dean many times now. Something about his little brother that could have him listen and shut his mouth. Sometimes.

"Try your hardest to listen to me then, when I ask something of you. Like to stop. Like to leave the First Blade here -" Sam clearly wanted what he was saying, Lucifer could see it in his eyes as he pleaded with his older brother. Trying to save him one step at a time.

It was going to be a situation that will prove to be amusing.

"Sam..." An attempt to deflect, a poor one at that. Lucifer couldn't help but make his own disappointment known and a promise to Dean that he would help him learn how to deflect properly. It would give Lucifer one tiny distraction in between his own attempts at figuring things out.

"Promise me you'll at least consider it then. I can't make you let go of it just like you couldn't make me stop drinking demon blood without forcefully making me go through detox. Promise you'll try to see things my way." Sam's words were suffocating with the pleading tone that was taken.

Lucifer was both amused and annoyed. How the mighty has fallen. Sam used to be better crafted then he is now. But no matter.

"Sa-"

"Promise!" Desperation now, Lucifer knew that desperation well.

Silence. Lucifer waited to see what Dean would do now. There was no more room for discussion. It was agree or lose any ground gained here tonight. Lucifer was curious to see what it will be.

A sigh. Then one word.

"Promise..."

Lucifer shall see how that works out. Or more correctly how hard they will fight to keep up with the promises made tonight. Promises between the Winchester's tend to get broken though. There being here is a show of some promises being broken. And neither of them knew or understood the full extent of the hold the Mark of Cain had on Dean and his soul.

No one knew more then Lucifer at this very moment.

"This is going to be good." Lucifer made that as a promise of his own to Dean and to an unseeing Sam.


End file.
